Life of a Superstar 2: SmackDown Vs RAW, Pt 1
by cw2k
Summary: The sequel to my first LOAS story. This will take place 6 months after the first story and will be separated in 2 parts, starting with SmackDown VS RAW 2006.
1. Introduction

Life Of A Superstar 2: Smackdown vs RAW, Pt. 1

Introduction

What's happening? Ya boy CW2K is hitting you with a sequel to my first Life Of A Superstar story. This one takes place 6 months after the first story. Chris was the Intercontinental and World Heavyweight champion, but was injured for several months and the titles were vacant. Gudelia lost the Women's title and was injured as well. and will not return. Therefore, following the tradition of the SmackDown VS RAW wars, I will start with SmackDown VS. RAW 2006 in two parts. One in RAW and one in SmackDown. Let the war begin!

Coming this Saturday.


	2. Chapter 1: Uneasy Allies

Life Of A Superstar 2: Smackdown vs RAW, Pt. 1

Chapter 1: Uneasy Allies

6 months ago, Chris Jones was the Intercontinental and World Heavyweight champion, until hew was recently and mysteriously injured. he wasn't able to return for several months. Gudelia lost her Women's title and suffered many broken ribs and would not return. Now, the start of his new journey begin tonight when he faces Triple H, with Ric Flair on his side. This isn't the first time Chris fought Triple H. He did so at WrestleMania and won the World title. But after he returned after many months, Triple H was World Heavyweight Champion, undoing Chris' efforts from WrestleMania and before. Chris managed to defeat him but Ric Flair low blowed him. The two attacks Chris relentlessly.

A week later, Shelton Benjamin enters the locker room.

"Hey, I saw what Triple H and Flair did to you last week. This crap is getting very old. You ok?"

"I'll live," Chris said rubbing his neck. "But they're not getting off that easy."

"Look, you're good, but this is a numbers game. There's two of them and one of you. Dude, you gotta even that up."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I'm one of the few guys in the RAW locker room who's pinned Triple H for the 3-count. I don't have an Intercontinental title defense tonight, so how about you and me team up and give them two a little payback?"

"Sounds good, but what's in it for you?"

"Anytime I step in the ring with the World Heavyweight Champion, my stock goes up, so when I hit him with the T-Bone and pin him again, I'll be one step closer to earning the World Heavyweight title match I deserve. Let's do this."

The numbers games is now even. Chris and Shelton battled Triple H and Flair. Shelton was aiming to go for the same title opportunity Chris gained months ago, but the even numbers fail to score victory as Flair poked Shelton in the eyes. Chris tried to attack Flair but Triple H knocked him down with a sledgehammer to the gut. Flair locks up Shelton with his patented Figure Four leglock as Triple H speaks.

"Listen up, Benjamin. All I hear backstage is you running your mouth about how you "pinned Triple H this" and you "beat Triple H that." Well the simple fact of the matter is you just got lucky. It was a fluke, and it's never going to happen again, you understand me? Never again!"

Chris was given a submission match the following week against Flair. As the match went on, Chris was more effective with submission moves. Flair may b=have been around for a long time, but never has he discovered any new submission moves until Chris landed one called the Queen Angelito Stretch, a sharpshooter/full nelson submission. It was enough to put Flair away. After the match was over, two men came from the entrance. One was wearing a orange jersey with a chain lock and a black cap and the other was a tall man in a black wrestling singlet holding a metal pipe. The orange jersey is John Cena and his partner Paul Wight, aka the Big Show. Chris came out of the ring and a uneasy alliance was formed. John Cena and the Big Show were the superstars from SmackDown. Why they are in a RAW arena is anyone's guess. Chris and Triple H went on the attack but the SmackDown superstars were too much. Cena was in the ring where Flair was begging for his life. But Cena had his knuckles wrapped in his chain and socked Flair in the head with it. he then choked Flair out. Show came in, grabbed Flair by the throat and chokeslammed him outside the ring. Chris and Triple H recovered and went in armed with a sledgehammer and a steel chair. But the SmackDown cowards escaped.

The next week, Triple H makes a announcement.

"You know, normally, I come out here on RAW in front of the entire world, flash this World Heavyweight title and once again make clear to all of you here tonight, all those watching at home and all the guys in the back that I am the best in the business. Yea, that's what i normally do, and whether you love it or hate it, you all tune in to see it, but that's not gonna happen tonight. You see, last week, two gutless nobodies from SmackDown think they can come to RAW and attack Triple H and Ric Flair, two of the greatest champions this business has ever seen. But just like everything SmackDown does, they only got it half-right. As you can see, I'm still standing. But Ric Flair wasn't so lucky. John Cena crushed his larynx with his steel chain, and Big Show nearly broke his damn neck with choke slam. Look at this man. he can't style; hell, he can barely profile. Cena, Big Show, I don't take who you are or where you come from, you do not lay your hands on this man. This man is a 16-time World Champion. He's a kiss-stealin, wheelin-dealin son of a gun. He should be riding in limousines, not ambulances. And now, all those desperate housewives here tonight will have to go home to their fat, impotent husbands and cry themselves to sleep because Space Mountain is closed for repairs."

Chris came out walking tall, after taking his lumps just as Triple H did.

"Well, Triple H," he began. "I guess you know how I feel when you took out Shelton Benjamin two weeks ago."

"That's a completely different story! Shelton ran his mouth and he got what was coming to him. John Cena and Big Show had no business with me, you and the Nature Boy, and speaking you, Chris, I've just about had it with..."

Eric Bischoff comes out before Triple H could finish his sentence. in the first story, he had black hair, but this time he's graying.

"Hold that thought, Triple H. You two better get on the same page, because I will not allow SmackDown Superstars invading my show. By the authority of the Board of Directors, you're going to have a sanctioned cross-brand match next week at SummerSlam. But that doesn't mean we have to wait until then to even the score, this Thursday on SmackDown, you're going to return the favor."

"What a great idea, Bischoff. I never would thought of that. I don't need your advice, and I don't need your permission to do whatever I damn well please! And if you think you can order me around, think again."

Triple H turns his attention back to Chris.

"And as for you, you can forget about being on the same page with me. We're not even in the same damn library, you understand? You come to SmackDown if you want, but you better not get in my way!"

On Thursday night SmackDown, John Cena and Big Show entered the ring mimcing Triple H and Ric Flair.

 _"I am...the Game," Cena mocked Triple H. Big Show woooed, mocking Flair throughout "And I've come to SmackDown to find the guy who kicked my ass and made my father, Nature Boy cry like a little girl. Say Naitch, why do they call you the Nature Boy, huh? Aren't you about 90? Maybe they should call you... Father Time!_ But seriously, yo, no one can say SmackDown didn't make an impact on RAW last Monday. We did just what we wanted and was punk out the best they got."

"Let's see now," Show started. "10 for Triple H, 16 for Flair, RAW is never going to forget that SmackDown took out 26 World Champions in one shot."

"And now we're supposed to be scared because Triple H is leading a posse to SmackDown? AH-HA please! He shows up here, he's gonna get more of the same. They can't see me!"

Chris and Triple H storms into the ring armed with the same weapons as of last Monday. Chris took on Cena. Cena doesn't recognize Chris at all, as he witnessed a deadly array of mixups up close. Cena tried to capitalize, but Chris easily took him out and mocked him with his You Can't See Me taunt. He then went on to help Triple H with the Big Show. Although the Big Show can hold his own, he could not when he was taken out after five minutes.

 _ **SummerSlam**_

In the locker room...

"Chris, I understand why you're teaming up with Triple H, but don't get too comfortable with him. I'll be back on RAW because I got payback for Triple H and Ric Flair. You know I respect you, so I hope you got my back just like I had yours, but if you let them punk me out, you're making a big mistake."

"Ok, Shelton, I'll keep that in mind, but right now I got to focus on Cena and Show."

The cross-brand match has begun. Chris and Triple H, uneasy allies, took on Cena and Show. Just like on SmackDown, RAW prevailed. But after the match ended, Shelton returned with a steel chair and attacked Triple H and Flair, much to Chris' confusion.

 _ **Monday Night RAW**_

"I called you out here because I want to give you a very rare and valuable present. Two, actually," Triple H said to Chris. "The first one is, thank you, from me to you, for having my back against Cena and Show at SummerSlam. Of course, I didn't need your help, but you made my job a little bit easier. So that's one. And now with that out of the way, here's number two: Last night, at SummerSlam, you didn't do a damn thing when Shelton Benjamin attacked me and Ric Flair with that steel chair. Normally, that's the kind of mistake a guy like me would make sure a guy like you regretted for the rest of his life. So here's your second present: A free pass, out of my ring and out of my life, but I'm warning you, this is a one-time offer so don't blow it. Do the right thing, and don't step between Shelton Benjamin and the ass-kicking he's going to get tonight."

Chris went into the locker room, contemplating his next action. He then remembered Triple H's betrayal to him as a member of Evolution. He quickly made up his mind and joined Benjamin in his match with Triple H. Benjamin fought hard against the champion and prevailed. The following week, Chris battled Triple H again, with Benjamin on Chris' corner and Ric Flalr on Triple H's. After the match, the brawl continued until Eric Bischoff came out and stopped it.

"Stop it. Stop it right now! This has gone on long enough. I'm sick of the interference and the cheap shots. You two, Chris and Triple H, are going to settle this in a rematch at Unforgiven for the World Heavyweight Title match. And just to make sure that Shelton Benjamin and Ric Flair don't get involved, it's going to be a Steel Cage match."

 _ **Unforgiven**_

Chris once again battles Triple H in a Steel Cage. However, before the match, Chris had a epiphany that Triple H was the one that put him on the shelf a few weeks after WrestleMania, stripping him of both Intercontinental and the World Title. This was his chance to win it back and he used the cage as a weapon to tear Triple H apart. He also climbed the cage after much damage was done and he succeeded in his escape, winning the title once again. However...

"Hold it!" Bischoff. "An obscure WWE regulation has just been brought to my attention. As it turns out, the title cannot be contested in a steel cage during the month of September." Wait, what? "And since this is September and that is a steel cage, I've got no choice but to... void the referee's decision."

Chris was shocked as was Triple H!

"Due to the extraordinary circumstances surrounding this title match, I feel it's only right to... vacate the title until a proper rematch can be made."

Chris' heart dropped... he got screwed again. Bischoff used what is called the Virgil Runnels Amendment, which is otherwise known as the Dusty Finish. Virgil Runnels is actually the real name of "The American Dream" Dusty Rhodes (R.I.P). It was a controversial method during the time of WCW/NWA where Rhodes was booking matches that ended rather unusually, especially when someone wins a title, in Chris' case in this story, the World Heavyweight title, say Dusty is a champion and somehow he gets a decision reverse when he lost a title due to spotlights in his eyes or something. Both Chris and Triple H got screwed... and thankfully, for Bischoff's sake, there was a steel cage or they'll be no forgiveness at the behest of both men, hence one of the reasons why the PPV was called, "Unforgiven."


	3. Chapter 2: A Very Special Story, Pt 1

Life Of A Superstar 2: Smackdown vs RAW, Pt. 1

Chapter 2: A Very Special Story, Pt. 1

Inside a locker room, two men, one in pink wrestling trunks and one in black and blue trunks who is running around like he's flying a plane. It appears that they are Tag team champions.

"Tag team champions! Like the Hart Foundation! Or The Legion of Doom!"

"Yes, yes, Eugene," said William Regal.

"Or Chuck and Billy!"

"That's right, just like... now Eugene, that's enough. If you're going to be a champion, you need to start behaving like one."

Chris came up to them. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, not at all, Mr. Jones. Young Master Eugene here was just a wee bit overexcited about recent World Tag Team title victory, isn't that right, Eugene?"

"Yeah, congratulations. I hear you've got a title defense against Edge and Christian at Taboo Tuesday. Good luck with that."

"And to you as well in your match against Christian tonight. He's more of a pillock than ever now that he and Edge have reunited."

"No kidding. Watch yourself tonight."

"Like Nikolai Volkov and The Iron Sheik Iran #1! USA..." Eugene sneezed.

Chris was fighting Christian. He still couldn't shake the thought of him being stripped of the World title, but it did not affect him as he easily defeats Christian. Later that night, Edge spears Regal and lands a sharpshooter submission move, but with his hand on the rope. Regal taps out, all the while Eugene was distracted by Women's champion Trish Stratus.

A week later...

"I don't know, William..."

"Please, Chris. You must reconsider," said William standing on a crutch. Eugene was playing with the other one. "Eugene's uncle, Eric Bischoff, has a history of trying to crush Eugene's spirits. Eugene loves his title more than life itself, and the fact that I can't defend my half is a perfect excuse to strip us of the titles and hurt Eugene again."

"But filling in for you as tag team champion? That's a huge responsibility."

"If you don't do this, you might as well hand the titles to those miserable toerags Edge and Christian. I don't know about you, but I refuse to reward those two with a championship for crippling their opponents. That'd hardly be sporting, would it?"

"Yeah, but..."

"You faced Christian last week. Tonight, you face Edge. You've scouted both men and our title defense is tomorrow at Taboo Tuesday. You're the only one who can help us."

"Ok, Regal. I'll do it."

"There's a top man. Thank you. Eugene, make sure you accompany Mr. Jones to ringside tonight and pay no mind to that scrubber, Trish Stratus. Don't allow her to distract you from the task at hand."

As Chris was heading to the ring with Eugene, Trish was eyeing him. The match began. Chris was facing Edge. After learning from Regal of how dangerous Edge is, he needed to be careful not to be the next victim. Even with Trish eyeing Chris the whole time, Chris quickly checked on Eugene, and to his frustration, Trish was distracting him again. Edge used the opportunity to take one of World titles and attacked Chris from behind, causing Chris to collide with Trish. It seems that Eugene was more concerned about Trish than Chris.

 _ **Taboo Tuesday**_

"Everything went perfectly last week," said Adam Copeland AKA Edge. "Trish, for a moment I thought you were actually hurt."

"Hey, I'm a Women's champion. I'm tougher than I look. And if you boys stick with the plan, you two will be World Tag Team champions and we'll all be wearing gold when we leave here tonight."

"All we have to do is take that dunce Eugene out of the picture, which shouldn't be too hard." Eugene was approaching behind Christian as he was still talking, much to Edge and Trish's efforts to shut him up.

"Um... I'm sorry you hurt yesterday, Trish. Are you ok?" Eugene asked.

'Thank you. That's very sweet, Eugene. But you don't need to apologize, it wasn't your fault."

"Actually, Eugene," Edge began. "If anyone's got to apologize, it's me. I'm sorry for accidentally hurting William Regal two weeks ago. I didn't realize he tapped out. I didn't expect him to tap out so easily. Guess he's not as tough as I though he was, eh?"

"Yeah, but do you know who should be apologizing, that partner of yours, Chris Jones, for hitting poor Trish last night." Bullshit, Christian. "Is that the kind of person you want? Is that the kind of person you consider a friend, someone who hits girls from behind?"

"Um... no..."

"I'd like to be your friend, Eugene. Would you like to be friends with li'l ol' me?" asked Trish.

"Um... yeah."

"Good boy... come with me. I have something to discuss with you."

Chris entered the ring waiting for Eugene. But he never showed. He contemplated whether defending a tag team championship without a partner was possible. Regal is injured, and Eugene is now M.I.A.. I guess Chris has no choice since he is facing Edge and Christian alone. It was a difficult match dealing with both Superstars without a partner. Even though he made a valiant effort, he was able to defeat one of them. After the match, Chris was furious. He got screwed again! You'll see why in a moment. The Coach caught him for a interview.

"Mr. Jones, just moments ago you successfully managed to beat Edge and Christian single-handedly but Eric Bischoff has ruled that because of Eugene's absence, you've forfeited the match, therefore Edge and Christian are the new tag team champions. I have to ask you, after that hard-fought match, and all the blood, sweat and tears you left in the ring, how does it feel to lose the tag titles and let William Regal down like that?"

"How does it feel, Coach? How does it Feel?! **HOW DO YOU THINK IT FEELS?!** "

"Of course the deck was stacked against you when your partner Eugene decided not to show up for the match. What is your reaction to Eugene, well, dropping the ball?"

Although Chris was angry at the fact that Eugene did not show up, he ascertained that Trish Stratus was behind it, manipulating him so easily. With this realization...

"Look, Eugene is easily confused. I had a feeling Trish Stratus was behind this fiasco. I know the tag team titles mean everything to him, and we're going to win them back at Survivor Series."


	4. Chapter 3: A Very Special Story, Pt 2

Life Of A Superstar 2: Smackdown vs RAW, Pt. 1

Chapter 3: A Very Special Story, Pt. 2

"Eugene, you must understand. Edge, Christian and that trollop Trish Stratus, are not your friends," Regal reminded Eugene after the incident at Taboo Tuesday. "They're trying to confuse and take advantage of you."

"But they said they were my friends," said Eugene. "And Trish is so pretty. She wouldn't lie."

"Eugene, they took your tag titles last week after they convinced you not to show up for the match," said Chris.

"I know... but I'm sharing the titles with them, Trish said. They're my friends, and we had a great party last week after they won."

"They're not your friends," Regal tries to reason with him. "They've already hurt me, and they won't hesitate to hurt either of you two as well if you're not careful."

"Look, I've got a no-disqualification match against Christian tonight. I'm sure Edge will be at ringside with him. I need you to come to ringside with me. If you don't, they'll gang up on me like they did at Taboo Tuesday. Understand?"

Eugene nodded yes.

"Good boy, Eugene," said Regal, relieved that Chris was able to get through to Eugene." Now you two better get ready. I'll speak to Uncle Eric about arranging a tag title rematch at Survival Series."

Chris comes to the ring, alone again. Even after convincing, he can only assume that Trish got to Eugene again. As he fought, he wasn't able to mount any kind of offense. After the match, he was furious.

Eugene was in the locker room with the three so-called 'Friends."

'You did a great job for me last week, Eugene. You made me very, very happy. You know what I do for men who make me happy?" Trish tried to entice him.

"Uh... get presents?"

"You can say that and you can unwrap yours later tonight, if you do a little favor for me."

"It's not my birthday."

"I know, silly, but it's going to see that way."

"Will there be cake?"

"No, Eugene..."

"And balloons..."

"No..."

"Pony rides..."

"Eugene. Listen, if you do this for me, you're coming back to my hotel room after tonight. Understand?"

"But I like my room. It's got all my action figures in it."

"Eugene, Edge has a match against your former friend, Chris Jones. I'm afraid he's going to hurt Edge, and then me as well."

"No."

"But you can help Edge. We need you to be the special referee the... the extremely special referee."

"Referee. Like Dangerous Danny Davis, or Earl Hebner's brother Dave."

"I know you'll do great, Eugene. Now go get ready."

As Eugene leaves, they all laughed.

"Holy crap, I thought I was gonna die," said Edge.

"I know."

"Well, I guess we'd better get ready for your match, huh bro?" asked Christian.

"We?" Edge asked.

"Yea, as in "you and me", right?"

"Sorry, bro. Trish and I have some "planning" to do."

Edge and Trish leaves. "Keep those titles warm, Christian."

" _Keep those belts warm, Christian."_ he mocked her. "You're not the only one who can come up with a plan, Trish."

Eugene comes as the "special referee" for Chris and Edge in their match. Chris knew it was Trish's plan to stop Chris, but their plan failed as Chris was able to pick up a victory. Soon after...

"Eugene, listen," said Regal in the ring with Eugene and Trish. "That trollop is not your friend. She's using you and turning you into a laughingstock."

"Oh William, you just can't stand to see Eugene happy. He's got friends, real friends, and you just can't be happy for him."

"You listen to me, you vile little slag! Master Eugene is a good boy and the last thing he needs is to be corrupted by the likes of you!"

Christian came into the ring and attacked William with the tag title, much to Trish's disdain.

"Christian, what the hell are you doing? You're ruining the plan!"

Christian grabbed the mic. "Correction, I'm "improving" the plan. I call this one "Plan C." That limey Regal was trying to ruin everything, but as you can see, he's done now. That's how I roll."

Eugene was feeling an inner rage within him and attacked Christian and tossed him out of the ring.

"Eugene, stop. Stop right now!" Eric Bischoff arrives at the scene. "Quite frankly, I don't care if you tear each apart like animals, but you're going to wait at Survivor Series this Sunday to do it. You see, I'm making a World Tag Team title match a Ladder match. But that's not all. As a added incentive, Trish Stratus' contract will also be on the line. Whoever wins gets the titles and Trish's "services" for one year."

What a announcement! The ladder match definitely favors Edge and Christian, but Trish's contract being on the line shook their confidence somewhat.

Edge was heading to the parking lot, angry at Christian's Plan C.

"Stupid motherfucker!"

"Guys, wait up! We gotta talk about Survivor Series!"

Edge and Trish left the arena, leaving Christian alone.

"You can't roll without me..."

Little did he know is that Chris walked behind Christian, armed with a pipe.

"Chris! Buddy..."

"Can it, asshole! your friends left you because your Plan C sucked! As far as Eugene goes, you and your cronies should never have taken advantage of him. I saw what he did to you. Can't say I feel sorry for you."

"Dude... can we talk about this?"

"Why? You're just delaying the inevitable."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I have a Plan C of my own."

Chris put his own version of Plan C into motion by using the cars as weapons, and using Christian as a ragdoll. He left after he was finished.

"That was just Phase 1 of my plan. This Sunday at Survivor Series, prepare for Phase 2... bitch!"

 _ **Survivor Series**_

Chris and Eugene finally team up in Regal's stead. Christian was still reeling from Chris' Plan C. The second phase of it has begun in a two-on-two Ladder match and it worked to perfection, earning them back the World tag titles...

Regal came into the ring, fully recovered, congratulating both Chris and Eugene for a job well done.

"I cannot thank you enough for your help, Mr. Jones. You certainly showed those punters a thing or two. Now that we have the titles back, if you don't mind..."

Chris remembered that Regal was the champion, even though he won it back as a favor.

"Here it is, Regal. Don't forget about the other part of the deal in exchange for the title. Trish's contract was on the line."

"Small price to pay, really. You can have that silly little tart's contract."

"William," said Eugene. "You remember Andre the Giant... and the Million Dollar Man?"

Eric came out angry.

"Hold it. What the hell do you think you're doing? Seems like my 'special' nephew, Eugene, knows something you don't, William. Remember years ago, when Andre the Giant won the World title? He tried to give it to the Million Dollar Man, which the WWE Commissioner deemed illegal"

Really? I think I know where this is going.

"The belt was... vacated."

"Eric, listen..."

"No, Regal. You listen! While I approved a substitute for your title defense a few weeks while you were injured, that's not the case this time. Because you three have just passed around a championship indiscriminately without WWE approval, the World Tag Team Titles are hereby vacated!"

You gotta be kidding me! Another title vacated! After Chris left, he couldn't help but feel devastated. First, the World title at Unforgiven and now this. Something's going on, and Chris began theorizing as to why Eric Bischoff has been vacating titles.


	5. Chapter 4: Trish's Services

Life Of A Superstar 2: Smackdown vs RAW, Pt. 1

Chapter 4: Trish's Services

Chris went to the motel, and laid on his bed. he had been theorizing in his head as to why the titles are being vacated. His thoughts were interrupted by a young blonde woman coming from the restroom. She happens to be Women's champion, Trish Stratus.

"Trish?"

"Chris. I..."

"What are you doing here in my motel?"

"You earned my contract tonight."

"Shouldn't you be with Edge?"

"Actually, I'd rather be with you."

Chris was shocked. "You're not gonna trick me, are you?"

Trish answered by stripping her pink nightgown. This woman is pure beauty.

"No. You have my contract for one year. That means I'm going to have so much fun with you."

Trish kisses him and took his clothes off. They liplocked. He soon finds himself entering trish with one smooth thrust. He moved slowly into her and went deep. He wasn't sure how long he can last, but he'll try next time. He went hard into Trish.

"Give it to me, big boy."

He went faster. His seed is about to exit, but Trish climbed on top and bounced on him. His hands went on her thighs the whole time. She went hard onto him forcing him to spill his seed into her..

"Next time, baby, I will give you all of me."

They kissed and made love throughout the night.


	6. Chapter 5: The Royal Rumble

Life Of A Superstar 2: Smackdown vs RAW, Pt. 1

Chapter 5: The Royal Rumble

Mr. McMahon's Office

"Yes, I see what you mean, Coach," said Mr. McMahon. "I must admit his behavior has been a bit strange. Thank you for coming here tonight to bring that to my attention."

Chris came to the office.

"Mr. McMahon, you wanted to see me?"

"Ah, yes, Mr. Jones. Thank you for coming to see me. I wanted to take this time to compliment on your hard work this year and let you know that it has not gone unnoticed. The matches you've competed over the last few months have helped to determine your entry spot in one of the greatest matches in sports entertainment, the Royal Rumble."

"As you know," Coach began. "The Rumble takes place in two weeks, and tonight is your last chance to improve your entry number. And it must be your lucky day."

"How so?"

"Mr. McMahon, in his infinite wisdom, has come up with a typically brilliant plan to give you a choice of matches. If you're happy with your current number, you can compete in a Ironman match. When it's over, your opponent's number of pinfalls or submissions will be subtracted from yours. The resulting number will be added to your current entry number. So, if you score three points and your opponent scores one, your entry number will improve by two, for example. But if it's the other way around, your number falls by two."

"Or, if you like, you can take a big risk for a big reward by competing in a Triple Threat match against the #1 and #30 entrants. Win it, and you will enter the Rumble last at #30, but if you lose, you'll enter at #1 and will face 29 other superstars in order to win. Take it under advisement for a moment, let me know which match you want to compete in tonight. Keep in mind, Mr. Jones, that the higher your number, the later you enter the Rumble, the better your chances."

Chris contemplated what to do. He could spent 15 minutes improving his score, or take a high-risk, high reward step in winning the last spot

"They say great reward is worth the great risk. That being said, I'll accept the Triple Threat match."

Chris took on Shawn Michaels and Muhammad Hassad. The Triple Threat match is somewhat difficult as someone will always try to stop you from winning. But Chris put both men down in less than ten minutes and won.

Two weeks later at the Royal Rumble

Mr. McMahon came out with Triple H as the new World Heavyweight Champion.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we just witnessed a classic bout for the World Heavyweight Championship. So before we begin the Royal Rumble match, allow me to formally introduce you to your new World Heavyweight Champion, Triple H! You see, despite Eric Bischoff's desire to keep the World Heavyweight Championship vacant, RAW will indeed have a champion to represent the brand at WrestleMania! And speaking of Eric Bischoff, I plan on personally coming to RAW tomorrow to get an explanation as to why he has been vacating the brand's titles as of late. Now remember, the man who tonight Rumble will earn a opportunity at the greatest sports-entertainment spectacle of all time, WrestleMania 21. Yes, the Road to WrestleMania starts right here right now in this very ring!"

After a good hour of the match, Chris finally came in at #30. He was facing Rene Dupree. Chris made a mistake charging to clothesline Dupree and got taken out. Dupree won the Rumble. However...

"Cut the music!"

Mr. McMahon came out, upset.

"Hold it right there, pal. That was pretty smooth, and you almost got away with it. Next time you try to cheat and switch entry numbers, make sure you're not doing it in front of a hidden security camera."

Mr. McMahon showed a footage of Dupree switching numbers. Chris' number was switched unknowingly! He looked at Dupree. He was pissed!

"I will not have the greatest match in sports-entertainment tarnished like this, dammit! On my personal authority, I'm reversing the referee's decision and disqualifying you! I want Mr. Jones back in the ring with 5 other participants: John Cena, Shawn Michaels, Mark Jindrak, Booker T and Randy Orton. I want the match restarted right away with those 6 participants. We're going to have a legitimate winner here, by God!"

The Royal Rumble restarted, giving Chris and 5 other competitors a second chance, which is extremely rare in this case. This match was treated as a 6-man Battle Royal. After ten minutes, Chris was able to win and is going to WrestleMania to once again face off with Triple H for the World Heavyweight Title.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **"Be advised that there will be two alternate takes on the Road to WrestleMania. The RAW season is almost finished."**_


	7. Chapter 6: Hostile Takeover?

Life Of A Superstar 2: Smackdown vs RAW, Pt. 1

Chapter 6: Hostile Takeover?

The following night on RAW, Mr. McMahon enters the ring and is ready to get the answers he is seeking from Eric Bischoff about the title vacancies on the brand.

"All right, there's no point in drawing this out any longer than necessary. For the past several months, I've heard nothing but complaints from RAW Superstars and fans about the way Eric Bischoff has vacated damn near every title on RAW. So Eric, I'm giving you a chance to come out here and explain you actions."

Eric came out and entered the ring, showing no intimidation.

"Well, Eric? I don't think I need to remind you that you're standing on dangerous ground here tonight. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Well, "Mr. McMahon", as everyone knows, I used to be in charge of WCW, the most dominant force in the sport-entertainment. What was it? 88 weeks in a row that we beat this show in the ratings. 88 weeks!"

And Mr. McMahon ended the Monday Night Wars by purchasing WCW in 2001, earning the WWE a huge victory.

"I used to be the undisputed king of sports-entertainment. And now look at me, I became nothing more than a lackey, under the thumb of the WWE Board of Directors and the almighty Vince McMahon! Well, I'm sick of it! I've been sick of it for a long time and 6 months ago, I decided to do something about it. I was approached by someone who promised me enough financial backing to create a new sports-entertainment empire that would rival the mighty WWE. In exchange for his support, all I had to do was handicap RAW in any way I could, while at the same time lend my genius to this new venture, of course. So I stripped RAW of its titles and put the Superstars in the most grueling matches conceivable. And all the while, my partner was making deals and targeting the WWE for a hostile takeover. Now, you're probably wondering why I chose to reveal my master plan tonight. Well, quite frankly, it's so close to fruition that not even the great Vince McMahon could stop us now. So it's my pleasure to introduce to you my partner..."

"Save it. It's JBL, right?"

Whoa! I guess Mr. McMahon's wisdom is definitely infinite as the Coach mentioned.

"What?"

"John Bradshaw Layfield, the WWE champion of SmackDown, am I right?"

Yup, definitely infinite.

"You see, I've known about your pathetic little scheme for months, Eric. Did you seriously think that you could start vacating RAW titles without me taking a interest in why you were doing it? I've already contacted SmackDown General Manager Theodore Long. According to him, this partner of yours was also responsible for injuring Chris Jones months ago while he was Intercontinental and World Heavyweight Champion, and the titles were vacated shortly after, and our new WWE Diva, Gudelia Ramirez, was also stripped of her Women's title and had been out of action ever since. In fact, Mr. Jones told me personally that Ramirez was fired unintentionally! As of tonight, Miss Gudelia Ramirez is hereby reinstated. I personally contacted her and she is in the building right now. As far as JBL is concerned, he's been stripped of the WWE title and fired from SmackDown! I know JBL's on his way here and I know you two had planned some dramatic unveiled for your so-called "master plan. Well, JBL is going to get a bit more drama when he arrives here tonight. I've got someone waiting in the parking lot, this man, Chris Jones, who just earned a opportunity to face Triple H for the World Heavyweight title at WrestleMania. I thought it would be a good warm-up for Jones to take on the champion before WrestleMania. So when JBL shows ups tonight, he'll find himself in a Parking Lot Brawl! By my watch, he should be arriving... right... about...now!"

Oh boy!

"You can't do this to me," Eric pleaded. "I'm Eric Bischoff. I'm the General Manager of RAW. I'm the only man to take on Vince McMahon and win!"

"Eric, in case you haven't figured it out by now, the only thing you are is... _**YOU'RE FIRED!"**_

Meanwhile, Chris was having the time of his life beating JBL to a pulp, using his limo as a weapon. After learning about a possible takeover on RAW. Chris destroyed JBL in one stroke. Afterward, he found Gudelia in her locker room crying.

"Gudelia! Are you ok?"

Without answering, Gudelia held him close. "We were played the whole time!"

"I know, but we're back on task."

"I'm so happy."

"Me too, babe."


	8. Chapter 7: RAW's New GM?

Life Of A Superstar 2: Smackdown vs RAW, Pt. 1

Chapter 7: RAW's New GM?

Chris and Gudelia walked to the ring as a couple. Chris has the microphone and makes a announcement.

"Last week, on behalf of the RAW Superstars, I taught SmackDown a lesson about what happens when you mess with the most dominant brand in all of sports-entertainment. And Mr. McMahon himself assured me personally that there will be no more interferences from SmackDown until after WrestleMania, which is exactly how I like it. Even better, my lady, Gudelia, who was unceremoniously fired without reason months ago, has returned. And she is also the #1 contender for Trish Stratus' Women's Championship at WrestleMania. I've shed blood, sweat and tears to get to where I am today. The World Heavyweight Championship is the crown jewel of our great business. It brings out the best of every Superstar that comes near it, including myself. And it seemed that Eric Bischoff could never understand that, which is why he is no longer GM of RAW."

Chris got a big round of applause until Triple H and Ric Flair showed up in the ring.

"You know, I usually disagree with this joker about damn near everything, so I'm just as shocked as anyone else that we're on the same page this time."

Triple H shows everyone the title. "This is the crown jewel of our business. This is the ultimate prize. It's the last thing on every Superstar's mind when they go to sleep at night, and the first thing on their mind when they wake up in the morning. If you are not here with this title in mind, you're in the wrong business. And the single, ultimate reason this title means so much is because it's around the waist of me-The Game. Every loser in the back thinks that if he wears this title, he would one day be good enough to be mentioned in the same breath as Triple H. But Chris, listen to me very carefully: This title is a part of me, and I am a part of it. Without the title, my life has no meaning. Without me, this title is just a belt. You may have your opportunity against me at WrestleMania once again, but you'll never beat me for this title. You'll never take away that part of me, so take a good look at it. Because it's the closest you'll ever come to it as long as I'm around. And why? Because I'm... that...damn...good!"

Triple H was about to walk away but instead attacked Chris with the belt. Gudelia tended to him. Suddenly, a man with green hair and green superhero outfit rushes to the ring. He helped Gudelia pick Chris up. Triple H was not impressed.

"Well, look who it is. It's the great green tomato. What's up, kid?"

"Now listen up, you dastardly villains," said Gregory Helms, AKA The Hurricane. "The Hurricane is here to bring you to justice and truth, honor and integrity to the World Heavyweight Championship."

Ummm... wasn't The Hurricane a Cruiserweight at one time? Triple H and Ric Flair were laughing their asses off.

"Oh yeah, and how will you do that?"

'By relieving you of the title, of course. With justice on my side and Hurri-powers at my disposal, an evildoer like you doesn't stand a chance."

"Wiat a second. You want a World Heavyweight title match? You? Against me? For this? I don't think I'm ready to take on a "superhero" tonight, at least not by myself. Tell you what, how about you and Chris Jones team up against me and Flair, right here right now?"

The Hurricane walks up to Chris. "Surely you know the concept of a superhero team-up, citizen contender."

"Da fuck?" was Chris' only thought.

"For one night only, I will take you on as my Hurri-sidekick and join forces to defeat Triple H's evi schemes. The battle is joined."

So many things were running through Chris' mind as the fight began. Even with The Hurricane, he had to admit, the kid's got heart, and they managed to defeat them. A week later, he, Gudelia and The Hurricane visited the GM's office. To their shock and utter disdain, it was The Coach!

"Surprise! I bet you three didn't expect The Coach in the GM's chair."

"You're the new general manager?" The Hurricane asked. "Whasupwitdat?"

"Well, Mr. McMahon likes to say that I'm the "interim" general manager and that he's still looking for a permanent replacement, but I think we all know he's just saying that to smooth over some bruised egos. I mean, where's he going to find a better GM than the Coach?"

"As if you know what they need!" Chris has had enough. "If you're done flapping your gums about yourself, let's talk about Triple H and what he did to me last week."

"I was just getting to that! Don't rush The Coach, or I'll strip you of the title shot!"

"As if you have the balls to do it! Don't tempt me, Coach!"

"I was just kidding. The Coach is famous for his sense of humor."

"I'm sure, but famous? Not even close!"

"Anyway, now I know you two gentlemen are skeptical, but let me make a couple of matches for you as a show of good faith. Now I can't put and Triple H against each other just yet, or it would spoil WrestleMania for the Coach's fans. But I can give you a shot against Triple H's right hand man, Ric Flair, in a Submission match."

"Alright."

"As for you, Hurricane, I'm going to give you exactly what you wanted last week, a World Heavyweight title match."

"Holy career opportunity, but Citizen Coach, what if I beat Triple H and win the title? Sure you don't expect me to fight my sidekick at WrestleMania."

"You? Beat Triple H? You're a funny guy, Hurricane, almost as funny as me. And you, Gudelia, Mr. McMahon granted you a shot at Trish Stratus' Women's champion at Wrestlemania, correct?"

"Yes."

"Good. You'll face her next week. Now move along. The Coach is a busy man and you got matches to prepare for."

Chris and Flair fought in a Submission match. He had a epiphany that Triple H would try to interfere, but through the match, he was a no-show, and Chris was able to tap Flair out. Meanwhile, The Hurricane was ready to face Triple H and win the World Heavyweight title. As The Hurricane stepped into the ring, Triple H ambushed him from behind with a sledgehammer. The title match did not even start, but Triple H wasn't too concerned about it, knowing The Hurricane had no chance in the first place.

A week later, The Coach made a match between Chris Jones and Chris Jericho. Chris was starting to wonder why the Coach made the match but the thought was brushed back as the match began. The two men lock up and Jones was able to capitalize. However, Triple H and Ric Flair ambushed both men. Jericho was tossed out. Jones was getting stomped. Jericho came back in the ring. He offered Jones his hand, and just when he was about to accept it, Jericho walked away.

"Hey! The deal was that I'd stay out of way after the match! I didn't say you two jackasses should throw me out of the damn ring!"

Deal?

"What's the matter, Jericho? Did you take a bad tumble out of the ring? Were we too rough on you? Well, let me tell you something: You're gonna get it a lot worse when I give you a shot at my title after WrestleMania. So let me ask you: Was it worth a little beating or do you want to head home and cry yourself to sleep?"

"Oh, it was worth it, Triple H, and don't misunderstand me. i can take whatever you dish out. But if you try to double-cross Y2J, you'll never make it to WrestleMania, junior!"

Another week had gone by and Chris wanted a TLC match against Jericho. He gave Jericho the worst beating ever, but Ric Flair interfered. The Nature Boy paid the price...

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa!" The Coach come out. "First you orchestrate an attack on Mr. Jones after your match last week, then you double-team tonight? For what? A title match against Triple H after WrestleMania? in case you forgot, I'm RAW's general manager."

"Interim general manager," Chris corrected. "You don't call the shots around here."

"You get the hell out of my ring, Jones, before I lose my temper, and believe me, you don't want to be in the ring when The Coach loses his temper."

"Fuck your damn temper! Nobody here likes your ass! You're an annoying scum who's about to get his ass whooped, starting now!" Jones, Jericho and Flair assaulted the Coach. Chris never liked him from the get go and I can't blame him.


	9. Chapter 8: First Blood

Life Of A Superstar 2: Smackdown vs RAW, Pt. 1

Chapter 8: First Blood

It seems that after last week, The Coach was no longer a GM, so Jerry "The King" Lawler took over. Stacy Keibler and Christy Hemme were side by side.

"Ok, Christy, Stacy, let's go over tonight's schedule one more time. First, we have a bikini contest, a bra and panties match, a Divas talent show, a evening gown match and a pie eating contest! I love RAW!"

Chris entered the GM's office. The King tells the Divas to leave.

"Well, Jerry Lawler. I didn't realize you were a ladies man."

"You could say that. As you know, I'm the interim general manager of RAW. I'm not a jerk like The Coach, and I'm no pushover either."

"Fair enough. Now what can you do about Triple H, Ric Flair and Chris Jericho? I've taken all that I take from them. If you don't do something about it, I will!"

"I was hoping you'd say that. Look, regardless of how I feel about you, you're the #1 contender for Triple H's World Heavyweight title, and you're going to main event WrestleMania. I don't like the idea of Ric Flair or Chris Jericho ruining RAW's biggest match of the year, so I'm giving you a chance to do something about it, a First Blood match against one of them. Who do you want to take on tonight?"

Chris answered by going after Chris Jericho. His First Blood match was easy as he successfully made him bleed. Payback is so sweet.


	10. Chapter 9: The New Sheriff of RAW

Life Of A Superstar 2: Smackdown vs RAW, Pt. 1

Chapter 9: The New Sheriff of RAW

Chris then took on Ric Flair again, but once again, he and Triple H weren't done with Chris yet. Suddenly, a man with long brown hair, wearing a white torn shirt with a black and yellow bow tie and a brown leather mask enter the ring and attacks Flair with his Double Arm DDT and Chris tosses Triple H out of the ring. Impeccable timing. Chris had no idea who this man is, and his first thought was he might be an enemy and prepares to fight.

"This has gone long enough!" A man with a white megaphone with red hearts design matching his suit with a piano necktie, long black hair past his neck and sunglasses.

"Ever since the World Heavyweight title returned to RAW, it's been nothing but chaos around here. RAW needs a general manager who can restore order, so by the power of Mr. McMahon and this megaphone, that person is none other than myself, The Mouth of the South, Jimmy Hart!"

Jimmy Hart has a long history as a wrestling manager. He managed Bret "The Hitman" Hart (No relation), Jerry "The King" Lawler, Hulk Hogan, Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart of The Hart Foundation, Greg, "The Hammer" Valentine" "The Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase, Irwin R. Schyster, Jacques Rougeau Jr. AKA The Mountie, Paul Donald Wight II AKA The Giant currently known as The Big Show, Typhoon, Adolfo Bresciano AKA Dino Bravo, The Nasty Boys and Wayne Ferris AKA The Honky Tonk Man. In the 1960's, he was a member of a rock band The Gentrys, best known for their hit single, "Keep On Dancing." He was nicknamed "The Mouth of the South" for his loose lips and his megaphone, known for encouraging his wrestlers and annoying their opponents. He had other nicknames too, including The Wimp, given to him by Lawler himself in their year-long feud along with comedian Andy Kaufman. A music video, Wimpbusters, which was a parody of the Ghostbusters theme showing Lawler beating Hart and his "First Family. Then The Colonel, which was a reference to Colonel Tom Parker, who was the manager of Elvis Presley.

"Now Mankind, I want to thank you for showing up here tonight, two weeks away from WrestleMania. When Mr. McMahon made me the general manager, he warned me that I might need some... muscle... to keep order around here, and well, you were available. That's why I'm asking you to be the new Sheriff of RAW, Daddy-O!"

"Jimmy Hart, when you asked me to sign up as Sheriff, my first reaction was to respectfully decline your offer. After all, I did enjoy a blissful retirement of boiler room maintenance, amateur taxidermy, and Masterpiece Theater. But having seen RAW in the last several weeks, I agree that it doesn't do the show any good with the inmates running the asylum, and frankly, being somewhat of the authority on asylums myself, I know of what I speak. In fact, I have to agree with you that as an unstable, unpredictable, sadistic 287-pound best-selling author with a bachelor's degree and 1 1/2 ears, I'm perfectly qualified for the job! I accept! And as for you, Mr. Jones, you got yourself a shot at the World Heavyweight Title at WrestleMania. As a matter of fact, I got some great memories on man events like that myself, but you'll have to forgive if I can't remember exactly whose they are. And next week, as a special sneak preview, you and I are going to have a tag team match against the same SOBs, that is, if they have the testicular fortitude against even odds for a change. So as the new Sheriff of RAW, I've got 6 words for you, or make that 5 including one with a hyphen I'd like to borrow from a certain prickly acquaintance of mine: "Bang Bang! Have A Nice Day!"


	11. Chapter 10: Sneak Preview

Life Of A Superstar 2: Smackdown vs RAW, Pt. 1

Chapter 10: Sneak Preview

"So let me get this straight," said Triple H in the ring one week before WrestleMania. "That demented walking hermit crab, Mankind, comes out of some dungeon and Jimmy Hart makes him sheriff of RAW because he wants to end the chaos around here? That's like trying to put out a fire by dumping gas on it. Everyone in this arena knows that Mankind and I can't stand each other. It should be pretty obvious to Hart, Vince and everyone else that Mankind is just a bitter, broken has-been who's taking advantage of a opportunity to sabotage my World Heavyweight title reign. And if they think they can come here and order me around..."

Mankind approaches the ring. "Sorry to interrupt you, Triple H, but your little diatribe seems to beg this question: For a man who calls himself "The Cerebral Assassin," I have to wonder how "cerebral" you really are, seeing as how you've come out here to run your mouth about the new sheriff in town. I hate to point out the obvious, but it seems that as of last week, Jimmy Hart is your new boss, and you can rest assured that your new boss ain't the same as the old boss."

"You think you impress me, Mankind? You think you scare me? I know you're just about one concussion away from a lifetime pass to the nuthouse. So in case you forgot, let me remind you: I am a 10-time World champion."

"No, I have not forgotten, and I have to admit, it takes a special talent to win the title that many times, just like you must admit that it takes a special talent to lose it that many times. But since you like to keep track of stuff like that, you're in luck. You see, you get to add another loss on the record should you lose that title at WrestleMania. Jimmy Hart saw the need of a match that will not only keep your cronies out, but will keep you in. So I suggested a little match that I keep near and dear to my heart, not to mention my ruptured kidney, busted ribs and the incisor that found its way from my upper lip and lodged itself in my nose for all the world to see! So in case you haven't guessed by now, let me spell it out for you: Your World Heavyweight Title Match is going to be... a Hell In A Cell! Have A Nice Day!"

Triple H tried to plead his way out of this situation until Mr. Socko, courtesy of Mankind, is stuffed down Triple H's gullet, the Mandible Claw! Meanwhile, Chris joins Mankind in a tag team match. Triple H lost his focus thanks to that sock. Chris and Mankind won the match.


	12. Chapter 11: Bloody Hell

Life Of A Superstar 2: Smackdown vs RAW, Pt. 1

Chapter 11: Bloody Hell

 _ **WrestleMania**_

Gudelia was successful in defeating Trish Stratus for the Women's title. Meanwhile, Chris was ready for his main event against Triple H, in a Hell In A Cell match for the World Heavyweight title. Chris used the cell as a deadly weapon, and after a few minutes, Chris exits the cell and climbs up. Triple H followed suit and the fight continued. Chris was able to suplex Triple H through the ceiling. The impact wounded Triple H, giving Chris the 1,2,3. Once again, Chris Jones is the World Heavyweight Champion. Gudelia came out with her new Women's title. She kisses him. The couple returned, stronger than ever.

 _Author's Note_

 _Prepare for the second part of Road to WrestleMania, only this time, Stone Cold Steve Austin take over RAW as GM. Stay tuned._


	13. Chapter 12: Stone Cold

Life Of A Superstar 2: Smackdown vs RAW, Pt. 1

Chapter 12: Stone Cold

Eric Bischoff steps into the ring and makes an announcement.

"I'd like to start tonight's show by congratulating all RAW Superstars for their amazing performance last night at the Royal Rumble. I think there's no doubt that RAW showed itself to be superior brand. I'd like to especially single out Kane, our new Intercontinental champion, and Batista as the World Heavyweight champion for putting out two of the greatest matches in WWE history. Unfortunately, there were some issues with the title matches..."

Oh, no...

"So I'm afraid I have no choice but to..."

Mr. McMahon makes his way to the ring to confront Eric.

"Eric, I think I speak for every Superstar in the locker room and every WWE fan around the world when I say that I've had just about enough of you stripping titles from RAW Superstars. And tonight, right here, right now, I want a damn good explanation for your actions."

"If that's what you want, then that's exactly what you're going to get!"

A man in a suit and tie and a white ten-gallon hat appears with the WWE Championship.

"Well, Eric," said John Bradshaw Layfield. "It sounds like Vince wants to be in on our little plan. I guess there's no harm in it, since there's no way he can stop us now."

Plan?

"You see, Vince, Eric and I have been working together very closely for the past few months. In exchange for me providing financial backing to create a new wrestling empire, Eric's been handicapping RAW by keeping the titles vacant. That means that when Eric and I go into business against you, you're not only going to overcome the fact that I am the most high-profile champion in the business today, you're going to have to take on the man who nearly destroyed the WWE when he ran WCW. So Vince, this is the first, last, and only chance to get the hell out of our ring before I come down there and do something you'll regret!"

"You think you intimidate me, JBL? You think you frighten me? I'm Vincent Kennedy McMahon, dammit! I'm the chairman of the biggest sports-entertainment empire in history! I didn't get to this point by being stupid or ignorant. You think you're the only one who can come up with a "secret plan"? I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to this, but desperate times call for desperate measures!"

And those desperate measures came in the form of none other than Stone Cold Steve Austin! Steve used both middle fingers and landed his Stone Cold Stunner. He then made his way to ring and got up in Eric's face.

"Whao, Steve! Vince! Hold it! Stop right there! Mr. McMahon, when you hired me, I specifically had it written on my contract that no physical violence would be permitted against me as long as I'm the general manager of RAW. If either one of you lays a finger on me, I'll sue you for everything you've got!"

"You know, Austin, I have to admit that Eric has a good point. Let's not act rashly here. Let me see if I can solve this little misunderstanding. Eric Bischoff, _**YOU'RE FIRED!"**_

That opened the door for Austin to stunner Eric.

"And now that RAW is without a general manager, I'd like to offer the job to you. I know we haven't seen eye-to-eye, but RAW needs you, Steve. I need you here to clean up this damn mess."

"You know, Vince, when you called me up and begged me to be the new general manager of RAW, that was about the happiest moment of my life, until right about now. Seeing you in the middle of this ring, in your stupid suit and tie, pleading with Stone Cold, " _Oh please, Stone Cold, come to RAW and solve all my problems."_ Well, damned if that don't make old Stone Cold feel real special!"

"I'm gonna let that go because I need you to keep JBL out of RAW's affairs. Furthermore, I'm certain there's at least one other RAW Superstar working with JBL from the inside. This mole must be found immediately."

"So what you're saying is, you want Stone Cold to find some damn traitor, open up a can o' whup-ass on the dumb sumbitch, and maybe just raise some hell on the side! Well, looks like a job for Stone Cold Steve Austin! Tell you what, if you want to see Stone Cold Steve Austin as the new general manager of RAW. gimme a hell yeah!"

 _ **"HELL YEAH!"**_

"Alright, Vince, you got yourself the new general manager. And my first order of business is you can get the hell out of my ring! And that's the bottom line because Stone Cold said so!"


	14. Chapter 13: Traitor of RAW?

Life Of A Superstar 2: Smackdown vs RAW, Pt. 1

Chapter 13: Traitor on RAW

Stone Cold's new office

"All right, First order of business is to get to the bottom of this damn conspiracy. if there's one thing I know about JBL, aside from the fact he is a no-good yellow sumbitch, is that he ain't gonna give up just because Bischoff got fired. Kane, Batista, you guys better watch yourselves."

Kane and Batista both have their belts. Chris is on their right..

"You guys heard about Bischoff trying to get the titles off of RAW to handicap the show. That gold around your waist might as well be targets on your heads."

"I'm not worried about JBL or anyone else on SmackDown. I say bring em on if they think they got what it takes," said Batista.

"Yeah," Kane agreed. "Anyone, SmackDown or RAW, think they can take my title away, I say come try it."

"Now you listen to Stone Cold Steve Austin. As long as you're RAW champions, you're going to take care of your titles and not go mix it up with SmackDown. And that's all I got to say about that!"

Stone Cold turned his attention to Chris.

"As far as you go, Mr. Jones, you signed for a World Heavyweight title match against Batista at WrestleMania. If I was JBL, you'd be at the top of my list, but since I'm the new sheriff in town, I'm making you my deputy. Find out who else around here is working for SmackDown and open up a can o' whoop-ass, Stone Cold style!"

"You got it, sir," Chris said eagerly. "Any suggestions on who to start with?"

Stone Cold thought for a moment as he sat on his desk. "Yea, as a matter of fact, I do. Remember how Chris Benoit jumped from SmackDown to come after RAW's World Heavyweight title? Seeing as how we're having a problem with SmackDown Superstars trying to get rid of RAW's titles, he seems like a suspect to me. I've made a submission-only match between you two so you can keep an eye on him. Now go get ready."

Everyone left. Chris went to the ring for his submission match with Chris Benoit. As Stone Cold's deputy, his mission was to discover any RAW Superstar deemed a traitor. He managed to defeat Benoit, but after the match...

"Hey!" Benoit pushed Chris against the locker. "I heard how the new general manager, Steve Austin, wants you to keep an eye on me, because he thinks i"m a traitor to RAW. Well, I got a message for him and for you: I'm no traitor, and if you want to call me a liar, you'd better be prepared to back that up!"

"Whao. You better calm the fuck down, Benoit! No one's calling you a traitor. You coming here from SmackDown to go after RAW's World Heavyweight title might seem a bit suspicious. Maybe JBL's been planning this for a lot longer than anyone realized. If it's just a coincidence, you got nothing to worry about. If it's not, then..."

"Look, I came to RAW for one reason: To prove that I was the greatest WWE Superstar in the world by winning the World Heavyweight title, the most prestigious prize in the business. Every big decision in this business is made because of a title. If you want my advice, follow the trail of gold, and you'll find out who's got the most to gain."

"Follow the trail of gold?" Kane asked as he steps in. "What's that supposed to mean? Did I just hear you say that you think one of RAW's champions is a traitor? In case you forgot, I'm the Intercontinental champion and I don't take kindly to being called a traitor. Screw Steve Austin, his deputy and this stupid investigation! I'm gonna start beating the truth out of people, starting with you, Benoit!"

"Whoa, Kane, chill out," Randy Orton got in between Kane and Benoit. "You went on the defensive pretty quick there. I almost have to wonder if you're trying to hide something."

"Is that right, Orton? And I wonder if you and Benoit are working together for JBL?"

"Me? Working with Benoit? In case you forgot, the Legend Killer ended Chris' first World Heavyweight title reign. You think he would want to work with me? Come on, Kane, you sound more nuts than ever making accusations like that. But you're right about one thing. Maybe we should meet in the ring tonight and see who can beat the truth out of who."

"Sounds good to me. The deputy and I will see you two traitors out there."

The tag team match went underway, even though Chris didn't like the idea of teaming with Kane. Nonetheless, neither of the four were able to get the answer they needed.


	15. Chapter 14: No Way Out

Life Of A Superstar 2: Smackdown vs RAW, Pt. 1

Chapter 14: No Way Out

Stone Cold's office

"Alright, so what did you find out so far?" asked Stone Cold.

"I got some leads, but nothing solid," Chris replied.

"I figured. That's why I'm sending you to No Way Out this, raise some hell and see what you can dig up."

"No Way Out. That's a SmackDown Pay-Per-View. Did you clear this with Teddy Long?"

Stone Cold laughs, "Hell no, I didn't clear it with Teddy Long. For all I know, he's in cahoots with JBL. Besides, if Teddy Long wants to keep RAW Superstars out of SmackDown, he never should have let JBL come to RAW."

"Good point. I'll scout it out at No Way Out this Sunday. Until then, what's on tap for tonight?"

"Hell, that's up to you. What's your gut tell you?"

Chris chose a singles match against Kane. He believed that Orton made a good point about Kane being a little defensive last week.

 _ **No Way Out**_

No Way Out used to be the name of the PPV as the last pit stop before WrestleMania back in the day. Batista was seen coming out of JBL's limo. Chris saw this was shocked that Batista was the one responsible, or is he?

"Batista, what the hell were you doing in JBL's limo just now?"

"Me? I can ask you the same question. What are you doing here on a SmackDown Pay-Per-View?"

"Austin sent me here to look for suspicious activity. And you getting out of the WWE champion's limo seem pretty suspicious to me."

"Look, you got it all wrong. I'm trying to get to the bottom of the situation just like you. I came here to confront JBL about his plan to handicap RAW. He told me that since Stone Cold's the new general manager, he's giving up on it."

"Let me get this straight: You say you weren't just conspiring with JBL in the comfort of his limo, and then confronting him instead about this takeover. Now you're saying he's giving up on his plan, even though knowing him, he'd go through with this plan regardless. Am I on to something here?"

"No, as a matter of fact, I didn't believe him and I challenged him to a match. I was going to destroy him and put an end to his plan myself. If you want in on that, we can make it a tag match, but if you're calling me a liar, then we can settle this right here, right now."

Chris can actually sense something was amiss. He chose to fight batista on instinct. After defeating him, he contemplated whether he did the right thing.


	16. Chapter 15: Batista Unveiled

Life Of A Superstar 2: Smackdown vs RAW, Pt. 1

Chapter 15: Batista Unveiled

 _Monday Night RAW_

Randy Orton and Chris Benoit entered the locker room to confront Chris.

"Hey, "deputy." What the hell were you thinking yesterday?" asked Orton.

"Excuse me?" Chris asked.

Benoit replied, "Last night at No Way Out, you saw Batista getting out of JBL's limo and you thought he was getting to the bottom of JBL's plan? Who the hell gets to the bottom of anything in the back of the limo?"

"Well, now that you mentioned it, I've had a few late nights with some hot... Never mind. Anyway, the fact is that Batista is clearly a traitor and I'm starting to think that you might be too if you're ignoring such a obvious clue."

Batista comes in, "Randy, Randy, Randy. You never got past the fact Evolution threw you out and took the World Heavyweight title from you. The same title I'm wearing around my waist, if you haven't noticed. And you, Benoit, since you're paying such close attention to my actions at No Way Out, you'd probably saw that I took my lumps from no one but two WWE champions, and neither seemed to be going easy on me. The two of us have been busting our asses trying to figure out who the traitors are on RAW. Let me tell you, I haven't always liked this guy, (Batista points to Chris) but at least I got respect for him. He's got more heart than two put together. If you guys wanna keep flapping your gums, why don't you put your money where your mouth is and meet us in the ring later tonight."

Chris joined Batista in a tag match, but his mind was racing a thousand miles per hour, thinking about No Way Out. After the match, Stone Cold compliments the competitors.

"Now, that was one hell of a effort, guys. I think good ol' JR might have called that match a damn slobberknocker. Hell, I can't wait to see you two mix it up at WrestleMania for the World Heavyweight title."

"Yeah, WrestleMania," Batista said as if he wants to delay WrestleMania. "Look, Steve, about the title match, I was hoping we can... postpone it a little bit, until we find out who's working for JBL."

"You gotta be kidding me. Postpone the main event at WrestleMania, the granddaddy of 'em all? What kind of champion are you, Batista? Tell you what..."

JBL attacked Stone Cold from behind while Batista socked Chris in the stomach and used his Batista Bomb. Batista unveiled himself as a traitor. Orton and Benoit were right all along. JBL makes a announcement.

"I've got a message for all the RAW Superstars in the locker room and for the millions watching at home tonight: You are looking at the new gold standard of sport-entertainment. Together, the WWE and World Heavyweight champions will form the most dominant alliance in the history of this business. And before long, RAW wil just be an unpleasant memory."


	17. Chapter 16: Hostile Takeover 2

Life Of A Superstar 2: Smackdown vs RAW, Pt. 1

Chapter 16: Hostile Takeover 2

Stone Cold stands into the ring, completely pissed after last week.

"Well, I'm sure everybody saw what happened at No Way Out two weeks ago. And the fact that Batista betrayed both me and my deputy, Chris Jones, last week, just proves to me that he's a damn traitor to RAW. Now, as much as I'd like to strip the World Heavyweight title from the sumbitch, he's got a contract for a title defense at WrestleMania, so I guess it's up to Jones to take it from him."

JBL, Kurt Angle and the Big Show stepped into the ring and confronts Stone Cold. This isn't good.

"Austin," Big Show began. "Do us all a favor and shut your damn mouth. you want to send a RAW Superstar to SmackDown? Well, we figured we return the favor here on RAW tonight. We ain't always been on the same page, but we'll be damned if we let an invasion go unanswered."

The Big Show attacked first with his choke slam. Angle waited and used his Olympia Slam. JBL ordered them to stand Austin up and launched his Clothesline From Hell to finish him off. They then tossed him out of the ring.

"Is that all you've got?" JBL announced mockingly. "Is that the best RAW has to offer? Anyone else in the locker room want some of this? Come on out... we can make this hostile takeover quick and painless!"

No response.

"Well, boys. make yourselves comfortable. We're not leaving until someone makes us."

Just a few moments later, Chris came out with Randy Orton and Chris Benoit. This was a 3-on-3 battle for RAW's integrity. JBL and his cronies got the worst of it when Chris gave JBL his version of the Clothes From Hell, a low drop kick to Big Show's left leg and a DDT, followed by Orton's RKO and Benoit's Crippler Crossface. Chris battles Angle and defeats him with his Queen Angelito Stretch. JBL and his SmackDown associates failed in their takeover of RAW. One week before WrestleMania, Stone Cold is in the ring again, only this time he comes prepared with a steel chair.

"Alright, I'll just make this short and sweet. JBL, I wasn't ready for your attack last week. You think you can get that lucky again, you big corporate bastard? UH-UH! Now I saw your stupid little limousine in the garage tonight, so I know you're in the back. If y'all want to see me open up a 10-gallon sized can o' whoop ass on JBL with this steel chair, gimme a hell yeah!"

 **"Hell Yeah!"**

"You heard them, JBL! So get your ass to this ring so I can stomp a mudhole in you and walk it dry!"

JBL comes out, unintimidated.

"You've got to be kidding me. You think I'm going to come down to that ring while you're holding a weapon? I did what I came to do last week, Austin! You might be the general manager of RAW or Sheriff of Mayberry or whatever, but I'm John Bradshaw Layfield. I am SmackDown's WWE Champion. I am a wrestling god. You have no authority over me at all..."

Mr. McMahon interrupts him with his appearance.

"You know, JBL, you might be WWE Champion, but I'm the Chairman of World Wrestling Entertainment, and I haven't forgotten how you tried to threaten me last month! Steve Austin may not have legal authority over you, but since you have a contract with the initials "WWE" on it, I sure as hell do! And with WrestleMania just 6 days away, I'm going to give these RAW fans a preview of the main event. So tonight, in that very ring, it will be JBL and Batista vs #1 contender for the World Heavyweight title, Chris Jones and the Texas Rattlesnake, Stone Cold Steve Austin! I have two more stipulations to add: First, if Austin's team wins, Jones will earn the right to pick the type of match he desires when facing Batista at WrestleMania. And second, in order to ensure that no more RAW Superstar end up on your payroll tonight JBL, I am making myself a Special Referee!"

JBL was at a loss of words... "You can't do this... I'm the WWE Champion! I'm a wealthy man! I'm..."

"You're a big stupid jackass! And that's the bottom line 'cause Stone Cold said so!"

The tag team began. Chris couldn't believe his ears when he was granted a opportunity to join Stone Cold in a tag team match against WWE Champion JBL and World Heavyweight Champion Batista. To add the cherry on top, Mr. McMahon acts as a Special Referee. They both got a glimpse of Chris' mixed martial arts powers. Neither champion, despite being powerhouses in their own rights, were able to take him and Austin down.

 _WrestleMania_

Chris chose a Last Man Standing match, where you can only win if you score a 10-count, and your opponent must recover before then, same rules as Boxing. It was a hellish match, one Chris wanted to destroy Batista for betraying RAW, and his mission was accomplished when he got the 10-count. Chris wins and once again he is the World Heavyweight Champion, but JBL ambushed him with his Clothesline From Hell. His "wrestling empire" never came to be. Austin comes in and was about use his Stone Cold Stunner, but instead gave Chris the honor and he did the move perfectly. Chris' Road to WrestleMania has ended once again as World Heavyweight Champion.

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's Note

"The second of this story will take place on SmackDown, but first, we go back to Bischoff being GM of RAW and giving Chris an opportunity to face great WWE Legends in a Legends World Tour."


	18. Chapter 17: WWE Legends Tour

Life Of A Superstar 2: Smackdown vs RAW, Pt. 1

Chapter 17: WWE Legends Tour

Eric Bischoff was speaking to Gudelia when Chris came to his office.

"You wanted to see me, Eric?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. As general manager of RAW, it's my pleasure to let you know that you two have been selected to represent RAW on the upcoming WWE Legends world tour. Congratulations!"

"That's incredible!" Gudelia exclaimed. "I can't believe we have a opportunity to entertain WWE fans worldwide!"

"An opportunity indeed," Chris agreed. "But I'm not so sure. We discussed about putting me in a title contention on RAW. How will this tour affect that?"

"Well, since you'll be off of RAW for a few weeks, you'll have to postpone your title hunt until you return."

"If that's the case, I'll just stay here. Thanks, but no thanks."

"Chris," Gudelia pleaded.

Chris was about to leave when Bischoff stops him.

"Hold on a minute! Don't you realize that you'll be working with some of the greatest WWE Legends of all time? It's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to elevate your status with WWE fans all over the world."

"Yea, I agree, but just the same, I'm not interested! I'm staying here on RAW to compete for the title. Now, if that's all you got..."

"You want a title opportunity? Let me tell you about title opportunities. They go to Superstars who earn them by doing exactly what the general manager asks. And right now, you don't even fit that description. Let me make myself perfectly clear: You are a RAW Superstar, and if I tell you you've got a match at Timbuktu, I expect you to be on the next flight out. Understand?"

Chris replied angrily, "Oh, I understand, Bischoff! I understand that the only thing between me and the title is a pompous ass general manager who..."

"Stop!" Gudelia had enough. "Chris, don't you see? We have an opportunity to work with some of the great WWE Legends, not to mention having me with you. I'm sure Bischoff will have your shot ready for you when we return, right Eric?"

"Gudelia's right. I promise to take the matter under advisement."

"That's not much of a promise, Bischoff," Chris argued.

"I'm not promising anything until I see how well you do on this tour, but beat a few legends and I'll do my best to put on the path to becoming a legend yourself."

"Alright, have it your way. I'm on board, but you better live up to your end of the bargain."

 _London, England_

The first week of the tour took place in the Great Britain. Chris was reluctant at first, but he was given a match against David "Davey Boy" Smith AKA The British Bulldog. It was a great opportunity for Chris to take on one of the legends. Last I heard was his death 16 years ago on May 18, 2002 due to acute myocardial infarction or heart attack. Chris emerged victorious.

 _Montreal, Quebec, Canada_

The following week, Chris and Gudelia were talking to Torrie Wilson when...

"You're just the cat I'm looking for, Daddy-O!" "The Mouth of the South" Jimmy Hart appears with his megaphone. "Ladies, can you give us a minute?"

The girls left.

"When Vince McMahon made me, "The Mouth of the South, Jimmy Hart, tour general manager, I told him that i was going to put some of the greatest WWE Legends against some of the top WWE Superstars of today."

"Thanks, Jimmy," said Chris. "I appreciate that, especially coming from a veteran legend yourself."

"Now, I was surprised how good you looked against the British Bulldog last week. After all, he is a former Intercontinental Champion, Tag Team Champion, European Champion and the Hardcore Champion."

'You were surprised? Look, Jimmy, with all due respect, the British Bulldog is one the greatest legends, but I'm a legend in the making."

"Well, you know what they say: One match does not a Legend make. Anyway, you're scheduled to face one of the greatest Superstars ever to set foot in a WWE ring, and a man I know very, very well: He's a 5-time WWE Champion, and one of the greatest members of the legendary Hart Foundation. He is Canada's favorite son, Bret "The Hitman" Hart!"

"Wow. The Hitman? Bret Hart was one of the greatest competitors, no doubt about it, and if I beat him tonight, I'll be one step closer to becoming a legend myself."

"Hey now, don't get cocky, Daddy-O. (Laughs) Hopefully you'll be as good in the ring as you seem to be with the ladies, because, "The Excellence of Execution" requested a Submission match, and I gave it to him. He said he wants to "Put the past behind him" here tonight."

"A Submission match, huh? Well, it wouldn't be the first time The Hitman taps out to a legend in the making. See ya later, Jimmy."

"Good luck."

Chris faced Bret Hart in a Submission, though he has no idea why Bret wanted to put the past behind him, but regardless, another tough match in which Chris showed Hart his signature Queen Angelito Stretch.

 _Berlin, Germany_

Chris is in the ring with an announcement.

"You know, so far on this tour, I faced The British Bulldog and Bret Hart, two of the greatest WWE Superstars, but that's just the beginning. I'm issuing a open challenge to any legend in the back. Come on out here in this ring tonight so I can prove I am a legend in the making."

Jimmy Hart comes to the ring.

"You know, as general manager of this tour, i should point out that individual Superstars aren't the only legends in WWE history. In fact, certain matches themselves are also considered legendary, So tonight, Mr. Jones, I'm giving you a chance to relive one of the most legendary matches of all time: A Hell In A Cell match with Mankind and The Undertaker!"

Chris' heart jumped! He was going to be in that cell with the same two Superstars who literally destroyed each other. Mankind comes out and speaks:

"You know, Jimmy Hart, just a few minutes ago, I was in my own personal Nirvana, luxuriating in a Teutonic comfort and decor of the arena basement, contemplating the fine German engineering that must have gone into creating such a spectacular boiler room! But then I found myself inexplicably drawn out here to this very stage by forces I can't begin to explain, sort of like a moth being into a flame in order to set on fire, electrocuted and impaled by tiny little thumbtacks! And I must say, i am intrigued by what I found. If my ear and what's left of other ear don't deceive me, you're suggesting that Mankind, the Undertaker and your associate in the ring there should meet in a Hell In A Cell match here tonight, just for old times' sake?"

"Maybe you didn't hear me clearly, Mankind. That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Well, as you know, the Undertaker nearly killed yours truly the last time we danced in that cell, and that was before the starting bell rang! A person who would have to be certifiably insane to be dragged through Hell like that again, which bodes well for you, because, as is well documented, I'm only a few marbles short of a full deck! But if my math is correct, one more Superstar in the ring equals three potential casualties for the body count this time around."

"Mankind," Chris began. "If you're trying to intimidate me, it's not working. You and the Undertaker may be living legends... well, I wouldn't call the Deadman "living" exactly..."

The arena went dark and to Chris' shocking surprise, the Undertaker arrives. For the first time, seeing the Deadman before him sent an incredible chill down his spine. The Undertaker gave him his classic cutthroat taunt, letting him know that if you want to be a legend, you must go through the Undertaker first, and in the Hell In A Cell match, Chris was already at a incredible disadvantage. Mankind took Mr. Socko and planted it down Chris' throat, causing him to vomit violently. And then Mankind planted him with a Double Arm DDT. If that wasn't enough, the Undertaker choke slammed him. Chris did not recover. The Undertaker won by beating Mankind to a pulp. After the match, Chris got up and apologized to the referees about the vomit. He left the ring holding his stomach but not before Stone Cold Steve Austin made his way to the ring. Jimmy Hart was not pleased. He tried to force him to leave, but he earned himself a Stone Cold Stunner instead. He left the ring and got up in Chris' face. Chris was in no mood since he lost about 50 pounds from projectile vomiting. Without a word, Austin left. Later on that night, HBK Shawn Michaels was in the ring to make his speech.

"You know, I saw Bret Hart's Submission match last week, and it brought back a lot of memories, not all of them good. Matter of fact, Jimmy Hart asked me not to come to last week's show in Montreal because he wanted to avoid an incident. But you know, looking back on it, I think it's ridiculous that two grown men who can't stand in this very ring and lay a 10-year old grudge to rest. Bret, I know you're in the arena tonight, so why don't come on out here, shake hands and let bygones be bygones."

Instead of Bret coming out, Chris came out instead. who just recovered after his Hell In A Cell match earlier.

"HBK, as I understand it, this tour is about putting future legends like myself in the ring with legendary WWE Superstars. Now I'm sorry that you got a guilty conscience, but maybe you should air out your dirty laundry on your own time. See, I've got no prob..."

"Hey! If you insist on sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, you're GOING to have a problem in a hurry! I'm a 4-time World champion, an Intercontinental champion and a Tag Team champion. I'm the first Triple Crown champion in WWE history! And if that's not enough to earn your respect, then maybe a Sweet Chin Music will!"

"Easy, Shawn, I mean no disrespect. I know you've accomplished a lot in the past, and that's perfect for a WWE Legends Tour like this one, but let's be honest, when it comes to the future, you have to wonder which one of us has more than legendary moments left down the line, if you know what I mean."

"You know, you're probably right, Chris. I've already left more blood, sweat and tears in this very ring then you ever will, but when it comes to The Heartbreak Kid, like they say, you ain't seen nothing yet."

Jimmy Hart comes out, having enough of the ruckus in the ring.

"Alright, you two. Cut it out. I've been backstage trying to calm down Bret Hart all night. And I gotta tell ya, he's as angry as I've ever seen, so since he wants a piece of you, HBK and since you two want a piece of each other, I'm going to put all three of you in the ring for a Triple Threat match here tonight right here in Berlin, Germany! And Chris, I hope you recovered well after that embarrassing mess you made in the ring in your Hell In A Cell match.

"Sounds fine with me, Jimmy,' Chris said. "Tonight, we'll see if HBK really stands for "Has-Been Kid."

Chris ate those words with a Sweet Chin Music, courtesy of HBK. The Triple Threat match didn't fare too well for Chris, as he faces Bret Hart and HBK. The Sweet Chin Music from earlier made him a fool for underestimating HBK in the first place. He tried to keep up, but HBK gave him another Sweet Chin Music, but that's not all. Bret placed him in his patented Sharpshooter. Bret wins, even though HBK could've stopped him, but at this point, after Chris mocked him, he didn't care. Bret and Shawn shook hands and the grudge was finally over.

 _Melbourne, Australia_

 _SmackDown_

Stone Cold Steve Austin is in the ring and he doesn't look too happy.

"So, this is your WWE Legends world tour? is that right? The greatest Superstars of all time under one roof? But Stone Cold Steve Austin ain't even on the card? You think you can have a Legends tour without Stone Cold Steve Austin? UH-UH! Hell, there ain't never been a bigger WWE Superstar than me, so if y'all wanna see me in this damn show, gimme a hell yeah!"

 **"HELL YEAH!"**

"Well, there you have it! So Jimmy Hart, you scrawny little pencil-neck bastard! I suggest you put on your cheap little sunglasses and your little zoot suit, and bring your 98lbs ass to this ring, before Stone Cold comes down there and stick that damn megaphone so far up your ass, they'll be able to hear your "silent but deadlies" in the back row!"

Jimmy Hart comes out, not happy after seeing Stone Cold in the ring.

"Look Steve, it's true you're one of the greatest Superstars of all time, but your actions last week are just the sort of thing I wanted to avoid. I mean, let's face it, Daddy-O, you're not the easiest guy to keep under control. I watched you put Vince McMahon through hell and back in the day, and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you do the same to me. Now despite not being formally invited, you managed to interfere anyway, and the fact is can't let you do that anymore, so we can do it this the easy way, where you can just walk out of here and don't come back, or we can do this the hard way."

Stone Cold was about to leave, but...

"(Laughs) Hell, Jimmy, you know Stone Cold Steve Austin ain't never done nothing the easy way in his whole damn life."

"Ok, Austin, if that's how you want it, I got no choice but to call in the big guns."

I don't think Chris was the "big guns" Jimmy was referring to.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold on a second! Before you..."

"Why don't you hold on for one damn second, you mealy-mouthed bastard? This is what you call the big guns?"

"No, no, no. That's not who I was talking about. (To Chris) Get back to the locker room and stay there! This has nothing to do with you!"

"Look, I joined this tour to face great WWE Superstars, not to sit on the sidelines and watch them beat the hell out of each other. Jimmy, you want to up the ante? I want in!"

"Well, that's just fine for the Mouth of the South. I've got a couple of surprises I've been saving for something like this. We'll see you two in the ring for a Tag Team match later tonight."

"Well, normally, Stone Cold don't like surprises, but now that you mention it, here's one for you!"

Jimmy Hart manages to escape before being stunnered like last week.

"It don't matter who you bring to this damn ring. There ain't never gonna be a legend as big as me. And that's the bottom line, cuz Stone Cold said so."

Chris joined Stone Cold in a tag team match taking on The Rock and Hulk Hogan. This was doubt the greatest experience ever for Chris as he fought The Rock. This match was one of Jimmy Hart's surprises.

 _Tokyo, Japan_

 _RAW_

Jimmy's second surprise took place on RAW in Tokyo, Japan. It was a 6-man Elimination Battle Royal. Chris faced Mankind, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Hulk Hogan, The Rock and Bret Hart. After 20 action packed minutes, Chris wins,but after the match, Stone Cold and Mankind were arguing. Chris tried to stop them but got Mr. Socko shoved down his throat and a Stone Cold Stunner right afterwards.

"We'll, ain't that a sight? The only thing"legendary" about you is the beating you just took in the middle of this damn ring. Mankind may be one dumb psychotic sumbitch, but he's earned something you ain't got yet, and that's my respect, and that's all I got to say about that."

He turned his attention to Mankind. "Now that itsi just you and me, I suggest you collect your damn teeth, put your sock back in your pants, and drag your lumpy ass back to the boiler room before Stone Cold changes his mind,stomps a mudhole in your ass,and walk it dry."

"While I appreciate having your respect, Austin, I beg to differ on just one point: Mr. Socko may in fact be little, but to be fair, itsmust a bit chilly in this arena. What's more, I'm content to take my leave as Japan is one of the few place where i can find live nutrition, without being harassed by some sort of animal rights enforcement! But before I go, I offer what I like to think of as legendary words of encouragement to our would be legend: HAVE A NICE DAY!"


	19. Chapter 18: Brawling in New York

Life of a Superstar 2: SmackDown vs. RAW, Pt. 1

Chapter 18: Brawling in New York

 _After the show_

"Are you sure you're ok?" asked Torrie.

"That was pretty bad," Chris replied. "But I've had worse."

"You know, Jimmy Hart is supposed to managing this tour, but it seems that he's lost control of some of the legends."

"I think you're right, Torrie."

"So what are you going to do Steve Austin and Mankind?" Gudelia asked. "Next week in New York City is your last chance to settle this."

"That crazy Mankind, took out that sock and stuffed it down your throat. Yuck! That's so gross!" Torrie trembled at the thought.

"Y'all saw what happened to me at that Hell In A Cell match."

"That was embarrassing," Torrie agreed. "Mankind deserves a little payback."

"Yea, but Austin is just as guilty, Torrie," said Gudelia. "Plus, he's meaner. Chris will never face another legend like him."

"Who said it was a either-or choice?" Chris asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe I can get one sanctioned match against one of them, but I'm taking one of those jokers out beforehand."

"I like your plan."

"I'll start with Mankind in a Bar Brawl and take on Stone Cold in a First Blood match."

 _New York, New York_

It's the final day of the Legends Tour, and Chris is on a mission for payback. An hour before the show, he visited a bar near the arena. He found Mankind. He sat down and had only two shots of Whiskey. Mankind sees him with a empty Whiskey bottle was about to smash it over Chris' head. But Chris knew it was coming and kicked Mankind away. The fight broke out. Chris put Mankind on the bartender's table and slid all the way to the end. Broken glass, bar stools, even a few people got into it. It turned into a huge brawl, but Chris defeated Mankind and escaped before the NYPD arrived and arrested most of them. Chris got to the arena just in time, showered, and got ready for his First Blood match against Stone Cold. During the match, Stone Cold could tell Chris had been in a bar brawl and hoped he would make Chris bleed, but Chris knew his intentions and turned them against Stone Cold. With a few clever shots to the head, he defeats Stone Cold. His missino was accomplished and the Legends Tour came to a end.


	20. Epilogue

Life of a Superstar 2: SmackDown vs. RAW, Pt. 1

Epilogue

"Welcome back to RAW," said Eric in his office. "I've been following your progress throughout the tour and I must say I'm very impressed."

"You're not the only one," Gudelia said. "It was so exciting to see you fight all those legends, I never get tired of seeing you in action."

"Thank. I was a little skeptical when you first asked me to go, Eric, but I admit, it was the perfect opportunity to test my skills against some of the greatest competitors the WWE has ever produced and to the fans around the world."

"I understand your skepticism, Chris, but you don't have to thank me. It was my pleasure."

"Alright, cool. Anyway, you promised me a title match upon my return. I know we have a pay-per-view in a few weeks, and..."

"Oh yeah, about that..."

Oh, boy.

"I was thinking how overrated titles are these day, and a Superstar of your caliber doesn't need gold to prove your worth. Besides, I promised to take it under advisement, remember? That was our deal. That's what you agreed to."

Chris grabbed Eric by his suit. "Listen, Eric, I said I would go on this tour on a promise for a title match. I kept my part of the deal. If you think..."

"Take your hands off me right now, Mister! You already crossed the line, and if you ever want to go near a title again, you let go of me immediately!"

"Fine, have it your way, but just remember, what goes around, come around. Let's go, Gudelia. Let's get the fuck out of here before I do something we'll all regret. This isn't over between us, Bischoff."

Chris and Gudelia left. Apparently the deal didn't go according to plan. Perhaps Eric was planning on stripping the titles from RAW Superstars? Whatever the case, Chris' journey continues.

Life of a Superstar 2: SmackDown VS RAW, Pt. 2 will begin 8/15


End file.
